Fangorn's North Right?
by Avalon's mists
Summary: Trish has cancer. Be sad very sad.She dies but gets sent back as a elf in WOTR. Does it sound like another 10th walker fic? Suprises she doesn't join the Fellowship. But is she smart enough to survive? We doubt it.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first attempt at fanfiction so be merciful. Updates will probably be slow but they will happen. If you want to point out grammar mistakes be nice and tell me how to fix them or they will remain mistakes. And yes, this is a girl falls into Middle-Earth type story but it's different. Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or it's inhabitants. It belongs to Tolkien. I do own this pencil which, I am not using.

Trish stared at the ceiling unable to move without breaking something. Tubes ,charts, and medicine she thought _I am so bored_. And Trish had a right to be bored she had been stuck in a hospital bed since she had been diagnosed with leukemia 6 months ago._ I wonder if athelas can cure cancer_. The dull hospital clunks and rattles had given way to a new sound. The sound of her parents voices, talking to a doctor.

" She will only live around a estimated 1 day. Theirs nothing anyone can do."

"Are you sure you did all the tests right?" Her mom was talking strange with a hushed voice.

"Yes."The dull, thud of the doctor walking away did not block out her fathers voice.

"lets not tell her she would not want to know."

Trish was crushed. She had always thought that she live . Another part of her emerged blocking sadness. Her parents were not going to tell her she was dying. It was her life they were talking about and they would not tell her?_ Hubris. That is what it is. _Trish's last thought before she blacked out.


	2. Thing Get Wierd

Hey look a second chapter. Go me! Okay same things as the first chapter. And yes I know their short but their like intros. And now a word from our disclaimer.

Disclaimer" I do not own anything by Tolkien , J. J .R not that other guy named Tolkien. Can you believe there is 2 and one does not write about Hobbits?

Trish was floating . Floating in a sea of light and sound. The light wasn't that bad but the sound was the numa numa song. A person was approaching in the distance and quickly. I wonder if it's its God Trish thought. As the figure got closer she realized it had pointy ears and it was in fact a elf.

"Welcome Trish I am Elrond of Rivendell."

" When did you die?"

" I'm not dead. I'm here to guide you to your next life. Well sort of, you see judging by the fact your life was puny and miserable the Valar decided to just put you back in the world of the living."

" Like Glorfindel?"

"Yes very much like Glorfindel. Except your getting upgraded.

" What wrong with me?"

"Well your dead for one thing."

" Oh, yah ,Continue."

" Well since even if the Valar bring you back in your old body it will die again so you will become a elf."

Woot, pointy ears, good vision and I get to go to Middle Earth. Score! Wait oh no Trish thought.

If I go to Middle Earth I'll be ( scary drum roll) a Mary-Sue!

" Elrond do you know the definition of Mary-Sue?"

" Do not worry. If they Valar place you in Arda on purpose you do not count as one of THEM. You should be sent in traditional elven dress. And you will have the power to talk in a tongue different from your own. Just be careful You might end up somewhere dangerous. And now I leave you. May the Valar bless you." He was fading into nothingness. The light was forming into shapes of trees and the sound started to rustle. White brightened into green and brown, shapes blurred and defined , light faded and Trish awoke.

Trish sat up and looked around. Every color was sharper every sound clearer ,it was amazing. There was a increasing rustling in the upper branch of the trees above her and Trish imagination had already thought of the millions of thing in Middle Earth that would happily eat her alive. And oh boy Trish thought if I'm in The Old Forest the hobbits were in I've got evil trees to deal with , Fangorn Ents will get me. An oh joy, In Mirkwood there is giant creepy spiders

" I hope I'm in Fangorn. Ents are usually nice to anyone but orcs." Just then she noticed the rustling had stopped Don't look up a little voice in her head screamed. Trish looked up.

" aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh. Hi giant scary spider things. You don't w-ant to e-e-eat me I j-j-j-ust saw your w-w-ebs there full of h-hobbits The spiders looked at her then at each other and all descended onto the ground floor and crawled on top of her one just ready to bite her. She looked for something to hit it off with but for a forest the were few large sticks on the ground. A oak above started to creak and rustle and a branch fell down squashing the spiders lower abdomen.

" I'll thank you later." Trish exclaimed. She picked up the branch and started to hit a spider. As she wacked the spider into the next universe a arrow shot through it. A voice came in the of the arrow.

" Hey Estel I've gotten 30 spider. Beat that."

"Gonna try."

I am so screwed. Trish thought , their going to think I am Mary-Sue. Trish picked up her branch and wacked another spider into deep space. It was the last spider in the clearing and now she had to see if she could pass a Mary-Sue test.

"Think she is another Sue?"

"Could be." They both turned to her an elf and a man.

"What is you name , where did you come from, and what is you business ?" The man questioned.

" My name is Trish my home is gone and my business is not a issue of yours. And what is the average speed of a sparrow." The man and the elf looked at her in the sam way you would if your 2 year old sister got an A on the same test you got an C on.

" I don't think she is a Sue she's too ..."

"I can answer that." Trish said "I'm not pretty enough, I didn't complain about how my hair got dirty, I don't say like every other word, and I didn't say Omigod it's like Legolas and Aragorn when I saw you."

" How did you know our names?"

"Deduction my friends. An elf and a man in Greenwood ,Clue one. And you have trouble floating behind you."

"That made no sense. "

" And why did call the forest Greenwood? Most everyone calls it Mirkwood now."

" If it didn't make sense to you ,you weren't paying attention. 1) Greenwood sounds better and

2) It's the same basic forest it just wentcreepy."

" That made even less sense if possible. And Legolas weren't you supposed to be watching Gollum 15 minutes ago?"

" I was? By Aragorn ,by Trish. Ada's gonna kill me." And with that Legolas sped of through the trees.

"Well by Aragorn, see you."

"Where are you going.?"

"East or West."

"You really don't know where your going don't you?"

"Sorta."

" By then, don't get yourself killed."

"Same"

Aragorn then walked off humming a song. Trish dusted herself off and turned to the oak.

" thank you, may you live long and prosper." The tree rustled and Trish could almost hear a whispering_ your welcome._ Trish started walking in the direction she thought was safest and for awhile it was uneventful so Trish started thinking. I wonder if my friends know I'm dead yet? I bet all my friends would happily take my place if they knew who I met. Lavender would be screaming that I met Legolas no fair and Megan ,Ann ,and Mary Sue would be asking if the actors who played them were a likeness. Trish was so absorbed in her thoughts she almost walked past the old lady.

"Deary could you please a bucket of water from the well."

" Um ok."

Trish walked over to the well and dumped the bucket in. She waited till it hit water and pulled it back up.

" Here you go."

"Thank you deary. Your kindness merits a reward. Go over to the roots of that tree. Look straight up. You will see a big golden fruit. It will fall on you and crack. Keep what ever is in side it. Then the old lady walked away. Trish walked over to the tree and sat under it. There was a fruit and it fell on top of her ankle. It didn't break instead a thin crack spread all the way around the fruit. Trish looked at it and tried to break the crack open. It was a wholly new kind of fruit to her.

It was the size of a soccer ball with a golden color and now a small dark opening. Trish forced her fingers in the hole and pried it open. Inside was a leather bag it was plain but clearly had something in it. She opened the bag and found it contained gold coins and a sheathed knife. Trish unsheathed the knife , it was simple and looked old but still shiny. In fact it was probably old because the coins looked like they had been there a long time.

"Weird, I think I'll go. " Trish said " Wait. Why was there stuff inside a fruit! Never mind. Ok now what, think Trish think. Was Orlando not a character in As You Like It by Shakespear? That means Orlando Bloom is Named after someone from Shakespeare. I know ,I'll go to Fangorn Forest .And away I go!" Trish ran a few feet then stopped and realized that she didn't know were she was going.

" I think I need to get out of Mirkwood. And if I take the path Bilbo's group took through the forest then I'll end up near a river. And if I follow that I should get to Lorien. Which then should be a straight path to Fangorn. If the map I had on my ceiling was correct. And the road Has to be close because the wood elves use it and Legolas was supposed to be watching Gollum ,who was held in the palace. And someone wood have reminded him not to go very far. Since the road is near the palace and by theory I should be near the palace I should then also be near the road." Wow. She thought that was a really long thing to say.

(this is to be read only if you want some really random stuff.)All of a sudden a extremely perfect Sue came plummeting through the tree tops. She stood up shook her head of some color perfect hair and spoke.

" Oh my gosh1 I'm like in Middle Earth. Gosh like where Leggy? His supposed to be here."

Oh No! Trish thought. It's a sue and it wants Legolas! I must stop the evil sue-ness. I could tell her he is married but that never stops them in fan fiction. Think Trish, what would your friends do? Well Lavender would bash her on the head with a rock and steal her dress and Mary-sue. Wait Trish thought that is it! I'll Pretend I'm One of Them!

" Like step away from my Leggy!" Gee Trish thought I sound so stupid .

" Like what do yah mean his like mine." The stupidness I cant' take it!

'No his like mine cause I think his hotter." Trish slowly inched her hand towards her knife while the Sue yakked on, and cut of her hair

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.".The Sue screamed.

"Thesource of my power is gone!" And the Sue was gone never to bother anyone again. And Now Back to The plot.

* * *

R and R.

'


	3. Why is it always Me!

Its going to be a short chapter because my muse is gone. And they took the candy. And please review even if you just say it sucks.

Trish stood there while a bemused look spread across her face'

" That was so weird. But now that I think about it my plan makes no sense. I have no food or water and I don't know how long it will take to get any where. Maybe I can bum a ride. That would be funny. Hey mister elf man can I use your horse? Lets use our brain now- how do I get out of here?" Before she could figure this out she heard a noise. It was not the rustle of spider about to drop nor was it was it the light footfall of a elf. It was a crashing sound.

" Oh no. Elves don't make that much noise and I think the spiders are gone. Please don't be orcs." Trish whimpered._ Oh no _Trish thought_. I gotta hide and I gotta hide now. _Trish looked around but all she could see was trees.

"It's up and out I go then." She scrambled to the closest branch and pulled herself up while the presumed orcs got closer. She climbed higher and then the smell hit her. Trish had never imagined something could smell like that. It was like rotting garbage, old socks, and diarrhea rolled into one. _How do the orcs stand their own smell? _The orcs got closer and closer until Trish could see them through the branches.

"We got the creature we have to go." An particularly ugly orc said.

"But I smell a elf." A nasally voice piped up.

" Our orders are to get the creature not to kill elves that comes later." The ugly orc ended this with a laugh. " come on lets move!" Following orders the troop of orcs went off leaving only their foul stench behind.

" Oh crap what else can go wrong?"

Great to any one reading this story please review. If you really want to flame me go ahead. But please review.

'


	4. A little break

Look just a little break in the story, does any one want me to continue this story. If you read it and didn't like it then please give me ways to make it better. If you liked it then please tell me so.


	5. No wonder they think I'm crazy

Trish climbed out of the tree after looking around for a while._ Oh no! _She thought._ I just said the words of doom!_ Trish closed her eyes and walked for five paces, straight into a tree._ Okay that's doom enough. Note to self; running blindly in a forest is not a good idea._ _I hope that counts for bad things happening to me. Else I'm screwed. Orcs can laugh! Wow that was random. Well at least no one can read my thoughts. Woah serious case of deja vu. Weird thinking that gave me deja vu. _Trish's thoughts continued this vein for a while until she decided what to do.

" I think it might be a better idea to go to a random elven city. It should be in a general_..." _Trish spun around and pointed randomly to her left. " That way direction. I probably should stop talking to myself." Trish start walking in the 'general that way direction' and as luck may have it she soon stumbled across the road. Of course her luck didn't hold, two hours later she was still walking along the road and it was getting dark. _So hungry, and tired. And my feet hurt! This sucks. Left, left, left, right left. I better be near something. I wonder if a giant spider is edible. Not a good thought. If I'm hungry enough to want to eat a spider, I'm too hungry. I want to blame someone for this. I'll blame Sauron. You can always blame Sauron. _Trish chuckled and felt a knife on her throat. _Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap. I'm sooooooooooo screwed. _The person holding the knife spoke to his companions,

" Surround itIt could be a spy or a helper of the creature Smeagol." To her he said, " We are taking you to the king, you follow us and don't put up a fight there will be no reason to hurt you." Trish rolled her eyes.

"If I go with you do I get food?" She asked

" Yes," he replied. She started walking along with the person

" Can I sing while we're going there?"

" Do you want to be killed and slowly devoured by ever creature in this forest?"He growled. Trish rolled her eyes again.

" That is my life long dream. It's that or getting my head stuffed and put on a plaque." To herself she seemed a bit less confident._ That is a great idea Trish. Get them to kill you faster! Shut up brain! I don't see you helping! That's cause you didn't let me think. Well that's your problem isn't it? Don't make me think about algebra! NO_. _Wait a second, I'm holding a conversation with myself... in my head._ _No wonder that guy thought I was crazy._ Trish stopped living in her head when the person with the knife poked her in the back and whispered to her,

" Your in the throne room now. You can stop humming." Trish looked up to see Thranduil.

"Oh"


End file.
